


Interview with the Hero of Ferelden

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Grey Warden - Freeform, Hero of Ferelden - Freeform, Interview, Non fully canon, Post-Awakening, Zevran is prone to embellishment, hof, just for fun, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: This was actually a post I made on Tumblr aftering being tagged by sarenka (who writes The Kitchen which is fantastic) to do this interview. Briall is asked some general questions and Zevran writes down her responses, but they aren't exactly word for word.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Surana, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Briall X Zevran [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Interview with the Hero of Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for coming to take a look! It's silly but fun to read if you like Briall.

**As Briall dictates**

_ As Zevran transcribes _

Name:  **Briall Arainai nee Surana.**

_ Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of the Arch-Demon, Warden Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, Tamer of Crows, Lover Extraordinaire, Hair of Fire, Briall Arainai nee Iyann. _

Are you single?  **Happily un-single.**

_ Married and cursed. Any man to touch her with ill intent mysteriously perishes _ .

Are you happy?  **Quite!**

_ Blissfully blight-free, taint-free and Crow-free. _

Are you angry?  **Not usually.**

_ Not usually, but it is quite the sight to behold _ .

Are your parents still married?  **I don't even know if they still live** .

_ They do. She shall meet them soon enough and know for herself _ .

Birth place?  **Denerim perhaps? I'm unsure.**

_ Highever. _

Hair color?  **Red.**

_ The fire of a thousand burning suns. _

Eye color?  **Green.**

_ Emerald. _

Birthday?  **Also unclear. Sometime in the summer. We celebrate it on Summer Day.**

_ The 6th day of Justinian. _

Mood?  **Generally good.**

_ The embodiment of contentment. _

Gender?  **Female.**

_ Goddess. _

Summer or winter?  **Summer. Winters were brutal during the blight. **

_ Winter. The woman loves to cucchiaio. _

Morning or afternoon?  **I think the afternoons are delightful.**

_ I love afternoon delights. _

Are you in love?  **Completely.**

_ Absolutely. _

Do you believe in love at first sight?  ** _Not really. _ **

_ My husband does. _

Who ended your last relationship?  **I never had one before Zev.**

_ There has only ever been Zevran. _

Have you ever broken someone's heart?  **I hope not.**

_ Only the hearts of every man who is not Zevran. _

Are you afraid of commitments?  **Nope. **

_ I  _ committed _ myself to dying to end the blight. Commitments are not a problem. _

Have you hugged someone in the last week?  **Certainly. Zevran. **

_ My amazingly sexy husband. _

Have you ever had a secret admirer?  **Yes. Zevran. Not very secret though.**

_ Alistair. _

Have you ever broken your own heart?  **Once. I had to ask a friend to do the unthinkable. But, he’s the reason I’m still alive.**

_ *transcribes exactly* _

Love or lust?  **Love.**

_ Love  _ and _ lust in equal measure. _

Lemonade or iced tea?  **I enjoy both I suppose. **

_ Tea in Ferelden and lemonade in Antiva. _

Cats or dogs?  **Dogs.**

_ I’m Ferelden. Dogs. _

A few best friends or many regular friends?  **A few best friends, though I consider them more to be my family. **

_ I can make friends with anyone I meet, simply by being myself. _

Wild night out or romantic night in?  **In Antiva? A romantic night out in the city.**

_ Wild night in with my adventurous husband. _

Day or night?  **Night. It’s so peaceful.**

_ The night. It is for lovers. _

Have you been caught sneaking out?  **I’ve never tried. **

_ Why would I sneak out? _

Fallen down or up the stairs?  **Goodness yes. You wouldn’t believe how slippery the steps in some tombs are.**

_ My grace is unparalleled. _

Wanted someone or something so badly it hurt?  **Both, actually. **

_ I ache for my husband's touch. _

Wanted to disappear?  **Hasn’t everyone?**

_ I do so, quite successfully, for quite a while. _

Smile or eyes?  **Smiles. I can always tell what Zevran is thinking by his smile. **

_ I could get lost forever in the molten pools of my golden lover’s eyes. _

Shorter or taller?  **Taller. I was not blessed with height. **

_ Taller. I am in constant need of things on shelves which I cannot reach. _

Intelligence or attraction?  **Call me vain, but attraction. There’s nothing like the rush of seeing the one you’re most attracted to. Even after time. **

_ Attraction. I have much of it. _

Hookup or relationship?  **Relationship. Hence, the wedding band.**

_ Relationships are far more fulfilling than hookups. _

Do you and your family get along?  **I’ve found a wonderful family during my adventures and we all get along beautifully. **

_ I get along with everyone.  _

Would you say you have a messed up life?  **I’ve had a singularly unique life. I suppose you could called it messed up in places. **

_ I am a freed Circle Mage, married to a master assassin and I killed a dragon that called to me in my nightmares.  _

Have you ever run away from home?  **I ran from the Circle as fast as I could. **

_ I have a true home now and I would never run from it. _

Have you ever been kicked out?  **Yes. I was not exactly popular after Ostagar. **

_ You don’t simply kick out the Hero of Ferelden.  _

Do you secretly hate one of your friends?  **I don’t secretly hate anyone. If I did, I certainly would not count them among my friends. **

_ Who am I? Morrigan? _

Do you consider all your friends good friends?  **I would say so.**

_ Good? They would die for me. They are treasured. _

Who is your best friend?  **Alistair. **

_ The man-child that rules Ferelden. _

Who knows everything about you?  **No single person knows everything about me. Including me.**

_ I forgot that my husband knows people who can find anyone. Soon I’ll know all about my early childhood.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was entertaining. 
> 
> jacklyn-flynn on Tumblr for those who are interest.


End file.
